The Emerging Infectious Disease Scholars at Brown University program seeks to develop a physician-scientist workforce focused on clinical research to inform practical responses to emerging epidemics over the next decades. The Alpert Medical School of Brown University has incorporated a Master of Science with specific coursework to provide an educational foundation for clinical research. A dedicated research block of eight weeks between the first and second year, as well as a relevant elective time during the third and fourth year, provide protected time for the conduct of research. The program offers financial support for pilot research projects and appropriate mentors will be assigned to guide scholars. Scholars in medical school will attend a relevant professional conference each year and program faculty and mentors will provide supplemental networking opportunities at these meetings. Medical residents will continue to be engaged as a ?community of scholars? through mentorship, support, and travel to appropriate meetings. The program will work closely with the Rhode Island Department of Health to engage trainees in the investigation of ongoing micro-epidemics in Rhode Island, such as pertussis and varicella outbreaks, escalating sexually transmitted infections including syphilis, and Powassan virus encephalitis. This grant will inspire, train, support, and retain a community of scholars to serve as ?microbes hunters?. Specific Aim 1: Inspire future physician-scientists to rapidly address challenges of emerging epidemics. Specific Aim 2: Train future physician-scientists. Over the course of four years, medical students will complete coursework leading to a Master in Science degree. Specific Aim 3: Support future physician-scientists. All scholars will have access to resources to develop a research proposal and compete internally for pilot research awards of up to $15,000. Support in clinical research tools, biostatistics, analysis, abstract development, and manuscript preparation will be provided through tailored coursework and program faculty, staff, and mentors, and funds will be available for scholars and program faculty and mentors to attend appropriate scientific conferences. Specific Aim 4: Retain the community of scholars throughout training. All aspects of the program will be evaluated on an ongoing basis in order to determine acceptability, relevance, and value of each component of the training program. Outcomes of interest include research project development and completion, abstract presentation and manuscript publication, and long-term engagement in clinical research related to emerging infectious disease. !